


【撸扎/胡穆AU】多轮博弈/Repeat Game

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 无逻辑办公室AU，大概地点在硅谷附近那种可以当ABO看，大概是Alpha！吉鲁/Omega！阿扎尔；Alpha！胡梅尔斯/Omega！穆勒，但是不当ABO也没什么影响无脑OOC傻白甜文
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Thomas Müller, Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

阿扎尔本来是不想填写那个公司发来的相亲通知的，他噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，对旁边的穆勒说，这是新时代公司对单身员工的一种歧视。

他们也许是好意，托马斯说，不过他也耸耸肩，把表格扔到了旁边。

你知道我会怎么做吗？阿扎尔说，他随手打开抽屉，从里面翻了半天翻出一张不知道哪年的证件照，往表格上随手一摁，又“哐”的一声关上抽屉，震的桌子上扔的薯片都震了一震，颇有老子不干了的架势。

我会随便找一张应付过去，这是沉默的抗议。

你这叫对平庸之恶的助长，穆勒说。

别用批评你们德国人的说法说我，阿扎尔说，听说你们二战以后至今还在努力加入人类社会？

穆勒脾气还挺好的，也没给他比中指，只是凑过来看了看，对阿扎尔贴的那张翻着白眼吐舌头的照片笑了笑，还是给自己找了一张规规矩矩微笑的证件照贴了。

你这是欺骗，阿扎尔也忍不住移开视线，看了一眼穆勒的照片。

我一没修图，穆勒理直气壮的指着照片给他看，这里这里的褶子该在还是在的，而且二，这明明就是我。

是你没错，阿扎尔说，可是你平时都不会笑的这么，嗯，拘谨。

但这就是我，穆勒说。

这时他们俩还没想到这个该死的联谊相亲活动还会有下文。

Round 0/Game Setting

这不可能是真的，收到对方信息的阿扎尔夸张的转过身，对穆勒说，他不可能长这样，这家伙绝对是从网上找了张照片或者修图了。

给我看看，同事皮克也探过身来，我保证我能看穿他的真面目。

滚蛋，阿扎尔说，你除了拉莫斯的内裤什么都看不穿。

我这个更扯，穆勒说，听起来有点见鬼的沮丧，他不但p图了，还说他家有一座古堡和一片私人海滩。

他们两个笑的半死。

我要去见见这个家伙，阿扎尔说，我想看看他脸上到底有多少雀斑和麻子。

你这样说就不对了，皮克又插进来一嘴，我之前有个同事，虽然他雀斑挺多的，但是还是很好看。

我也要，穆勒说，德国怎么会出这种不写实的男人。

Round 1

那天晚上，当穆勒失魂落魄的回到出租屋的时候，刚打开灯，就发现沙发上坐了个人，吓了他一跳，定睛一看，才发现就是他舍友艾登，抱着一个垫子，撅着嘴靠在沙发上愣神。

他真的像他给的照片一样，妈的，还没等他问今天相亲怎么样，阿扎尔就抢先说，你的那个怎么样？

穆勒什么都没说，只是给他指了指窗户。

难道你想跳楼？阿扎尔皱眉。

不是，穆勒说，拉着他的手把他拽到窗户前，他们俩一起看着胡梅尔斯的火红兰博基尼飞驰而去，我是想说，他送我回来的。

再认真看了一眼阿扎尔，穆勒不由得皱眉，问他说，你今天就穿这个去的啊？

对方一身紫红色的运动服。

不是，阿扎尔甩开他的手，人字拖是回家换的，我穿的运动鞋。

穆勒捂住了脸。

这还不是最糟的，阿扎尔已经走回沙发，重新用抱枕挡住了他的小肚子，最糟糕的是，我不知道他是法国人，然后我们前二十分钟时用英语聊的。

没关系，穆勒靠过来，同情地说，你看我们英语都不太好，却也可以交流呢。

那不一样，小个子比利时人把头靠在他肩膀上，叹了口气，我们是靠灵魂交流的。

所以你们到底成功说了几句话，穆勒摸了摸他的头。

不太多，阿扎尔说，我们最开始都在努力讲话，但是其实谁都不听不太懂对方说什么，他问我要吃什么，我还以为是问我叫什么呢。

后来呢？穆勒问，难得的没笑，大概出于某种感同身受。

他说人不可以吃掉自己，阿扎尔说，而且他以为这步骤至少应该发生在晚餐之后。

我保证这是一句调情了，穆勒说，我都听出来了，所以你为什么不把他带回家。

阿扎尔摇摇头却不说话，又晃了晃穆勒的胳膊，我约他周六上午去健身了。

你有毛病吗，穆勒忍着没说出来，只是动手戳了戳他的小肚子。

他说他前男友挺喜欢锻炼的，艾登说，而且他身材看起来很好。

穆勒又皱了皱眉头，我觉得啊艾登，在第一次见面就提前男友不太好吧。

他后面道歉了，说其实他们刚分手没多久，单位的人看他消沉才特意帮他报名的活动，他自己之前都不知道，小卷毛听起来有点沮丧。

行吧，穆勒说，就是别再因为对方一米九而且长得好看就便宜他了。

我觉得如果真的发生点什么，是便宜我，阿扎尔想了想，认真地说，托马斯，你那边怎么样？

不怎么样，穆勒已经叹了今晚的第三口气，我们气氛还可以，不过就简单的说了几句，他很绅士的把我送回来了，但谁也没约下一次。

怎么会呢？阿扎尔问，你觉得是什么地方出了错。

可能是有一次他讲了个笑话，我觉得挺好笑的，就笑的把酒喷出来了吧。穆勒也拽过来一个抱枕。

阿扎尔还没来得及嘲笑他，就迫不及待地问，什么笑话啊？

他说，不要点菜点成主厨。穆勒说。

不是，托马斯，阿扎尔笑到了自己的抱枕上，这个笑话我至少听过八百遍了。

那你为什么一遍都没跟我讲过，穆勒站起来，居高临下的看着他，好像是他毁掉了这次约会。

行了托马斯，阿扎尔说，他不约你你就约他么，至少你对对方印象还不错不是吗？

Round 2

周六晚，他们回家的时候比第一次看起来更加精疲力竭。

你们去干什么了，怎么看起来比我还累？阿扎尔一边拖着沉重的步伐，坐在沙发上给自己灌凉水，一边问穆勒。

去沙漠远足了，穆勒叹口气，我觉得我要晒的脱层皮。

可怜的托马斯，阿扎尔说，你一个在办公室敲键盘的宅男，怎么能想出这种主意？

至少我证明了他简历写的不全是真的，穆勒得意地说，他说他爱户外健身，可是他胳膊和身上根本没有色差，而且跟我一样累的半死。

身上？阿扎尔成功的抓住了重点，你怎么知道他身上什么颜色？

出了太多汗，他换了一次衣服，穆勒说，但我没偷看，他就是在我面前换的。

像是回味了一下，他说，胸毛真多啊。

阿扎尔叹了口气，说要是他也真的不健身就好了，我今天觉得我几乎要死在跑步机上。

你不是有练瑜伽吗？穆勒问。

对，所以跑完步，当他去举铁练器械的时候，我就说我要练瑜伽，然后抱了个瑜伽球，在他旁边玩了一会儿。而且我还练过拳击呢，所以我们最后还玩了会儿自由搏击。

听起来还挺好的。

但愿如此，阿扎尔说，不过还是这样，如果他看不上我，我也看不上他。或者，如果他对我说你比我前任胖，你要不要考虑更多锻炼，我就会给他比个中指——不知道那些要求别人健身的人怎么想的，他们好像就觉得，别人可以每天锻炼，而什么都不牺牲一样，就像觉得一个人可以各方面都变得更好一点，却仍然是他自己。

感同身受的点了点头，穆勒说，如果有人让我去增肌，我也会给他比个中指的。

吉鲁和胡梅尔斯都因为白天的剧烈运动而逃开了舞池。因此，他们是在公司晚宴的一个角落遇到的——当吉鲁找到他熟悉的、可以避开人群不被发现的角落，他发现胡梅尔斯也坐在那里。

吉鲁向他举杯，问他可不可以坐在旁边。

坐，胡梅尔斯说。

所以你的相亲怎么样？吉鲁和格里兹曼的分手弄的沸沸扬扬的，全公司上下的小o都奔走相告，胡梅尔斯也自然听说过，此刻就拿出来挪揄了一下朋友。

还可以，吉鲁说，其实最开始我对他印象不太好，你知道，我更喜欢精致漂亮、阳光可爱的omega，但他似乎对我印象还不错。

这样吗？胡梅尔斯示意他说下去。

是啊，吉鲁说，他在饭桌上性暗示了我好几次，还用他穿着运动鞋的脚踢我小腿，踢完了还假装眨着绿眼睛道歉。而且今天我们约了去健身房，他就不停的拿屁股在我面前晃来晃去。说真的，你见过成年男人跑步的时候扭来扭去的吗？

胡梅尔斯干咳两声，说也许他不是故意的呢。不管如何，出于礼貌，你最好还是再约人家一次，万一合适呢。

吉鲁心不在焉的点点头，说是啊，还挺可爱的，你知道瑜伽用的那种球吗？他今天整个人趴在上面撅着屁股，看起来就像一只失去平衡的小企鹅。而且我们后来还打了会儿拳击，他坐我身上蹭来蹭去的时候，我几乎都想一翻身把他压下去了。

胡梅尔斯心想这个话题是怎么进行到这一步的呢，但是他只是礼貌的又咳嗽了两声，说，那你下次约他去干什么啊？

我打算约他去吃一次我的家乡菜，看个电影什么的，吉鲁说。

胡梅尔斯反应了半天，才意识到那大概是“带红酒的法国大餐，接着带着喝的五迷六道的对象坐电影院最后一排看恐怖片”的意思，忍不住说了一句，你这样可能不好吧？

怎么了？吉鲁问。

这样好像你对人家有意思一样，胡梅尔斯说，你看我下次约他打牌，就比较中性，不会太突兀。

在哪里打牌啊？吉鲁若有所思，问了一句。

在他家，胡梅尔斯老老实实地说。


	2. Chapter 2

Round 3

晚餐进行的还算顺利，至少这次阿扎尔终于没听穆勒的瞎扯，穿他那套酒红色的西装去，而是规规矩矩的穿了浅蓝衬衣配黑西装，没有打领带，自然的解开了两个扣子。法国人对西装的挑剔程度没英国人那么高，看起来合体就好，有点小装饰最好，如果没有，倒也无功无过。阿扎尔对自己着装要求一向也不高，达到无功无过，他就很满意了。另外，他也换下了妈妈买的彩色波点纯棉底裤，换了一条黑色三角裤，有备无患。

他在镜子前吸气照了照，左摇摇右晃晃，选中了一个合适的角度，拍了两张照，随手给弟弟索尔根发了过去。他弟弟现在在德国工作，虽然不像以前一样可以经常见面，但是两人还断不了嘻嘻哈哈的视频。

出门的时候经过穆勒的房间，阿扎尔看到他舍友正穿着一件柔软的卫衣，盘腿坐在床上抓自己的头发玩，就抬手敲了敲门，你今天也有约会？

是啊，穆勒说，还在扒拉手机，没抬头。

还不准备一下吗？

约的在家打牌，穆勒把手机往旁边一扔，抱着靠垫躺倒在床上，我正在想找谁做牌搭子，拉姆忽然说他没空。

阿扎尔露出一个难以置信的神情，他说，我以为，这种约会是另一个，我想在你家跟你打一炮的意思？

不是啊，德国人一脸纯情，真的就是打牌。

你告诉过他你要叫人来吗，阿扎尔问。

说过啊，他说，好吧，如果你喜欢的话。

他可能以为你想要4p，在穆勒抓起靠垫丢他之前，阿扎尔率先逃出了他的攻击范围。也这样错过了穆勒最后一句嘟囔。

没有人会穿着西装背书包吧，穆勒疑惑地说。

其实穿着西装背书包还是件小事，吉鲁定的位置是两个人的，但是侍者贴心的为他们放了一个婴儿椅来放书包，远远的看过去，就像坐了一个小孩子。某个视力不太好的穿金戴银的老夫人从他们面前经过的时候，还真的把它当成了一个孩子，她微笑的对他们说，你们的小孩真可爱啊，还没等阿扎尔和吉鲁摇手说不是，我们没有，她就已经低头伸手——然后笑容就僵在了脸上。

为了避免尴尬，阿扎尔试探着跟她握了握手。

吉鲁压了口酒来掩饰笑意，不过他失败了，非常不礼貌的，他笑呛了出来。

之所以说这还不算很失败，是因为带书包在约会里真的很有用，比如阿扎尔现在就迅速的从书包里摸出了一摞带着汉堡王标志的纸巾递给吉鲁，吉鲁好脾气的放下餐巾，接过了他的纸巾。擦了擦桌子上的水渍。

所以你还挺未卜先知的啊，吉鲁没话找话的开口，指了指他的小书包。

啊，这个吗，阿扎尔也看了看，我带它是因为要带电脑，我总是离不开它。

电脑？是职业习惯吗？

阿扎尔点点头又摇摇头，觉得一时很难跟他解释——不过他很快就证明了这确实是一个明智的决定，比如当他们常规的聊兴趣爱好聊的鸡同鸭讲，不知道对方说的喜欢音乐是什么风格的时候，阿扎尔就立刻从书包里抽出了他的笔记本，放在腿上找到音乐，把一只耳机递给了吉鲁。

我一直都喜欢法语和法国人，阿扎尔小声解释，听的也基本都是法语歌。

不过，这还不是此役最大的收获，最大的收获是当吉鲁侧过身去，发现他的桌面壁纸用的是一张穿着平角裤四仰八叉的趴在地上的照片。还没等他想出怎么委婉的问一句这是你吗，阿扎尔就脸有点红的小声解释了，是打赌输了，要用这个桌面一周。

吉鲁点点头，没说什么，心里暗道上次在健身房看到的果然真实不掺水。似乎上学的时候，还有同学跟他说过电脑是通向程序员内心的钥匙，诚不欺我。

餐后的电影是吉鲁定的，阿扎尔走在路上，心里就有了点预测。在吉鲁的诱导下，他喝了两杯，脑子已经有点发昏，估计不外乎就是恐怖片或者什么，他对鬼片的恐惧一时半会好不了，但酒壮怂人胆，何况这次的对象看起来又很让人期待，阿扎尔坐在座位上等着吉鲁取票回来，心里打定主意，就算电影一点也不恐怖，他也要找个机会蹦到对方腿上。

电影一开场，他觉得这音乐不太对劲啊，但他心想，鬼片都是这样，最开始风平浪静，反衬后来的惊涛骇浪。于是就继续看了下去，只是影院里过于安静，他又喝了点酒，渐渐的就有点困倦，直到三十分钟，Alpha和Omega终于卿卿我我到床上，还去关灯的时候，他才精神一振，暗暗准备好其中一个变成厉鬼咬掉对方头的血腥画面出现。

可惜想象的一切都没有发生，两个主人公相拥睡到了第二天早上，当他们睁开眼睛的时候，阿扎尔的上眼皮和下眼皮也无可救药的合在了一起。

他醒来的时候电影都快结束了，阿扎尔有点尴尬的把脸从对方肩上抬起来，希望自己没有在吉鲁的西装上流下口水印，可是他一抬头就懵了——对方根本不是吉鲁。

好消息：他没流口水；坏消息：他靠在另一边的观众身上了。小男孩看起来比他还尴尬，坐得笔直，一动不敢动的，假装什么都没发生。

既然对方都这样表现了，他也不好再说什么，阿扎尔把屁股悄悄的往吉鲁这边挪了一下，迟钝的脑子终于才清醒了一下，为什么吉鲁不扶他呢，就这样眼睁睁的看着他的约会对象倒在别人身上了？

愤怒地往右边一甩头，阿扎尔又愣住了，只见吉鲁拿着他的麦当劳纸巾，正为屏幕上主角的生死离别而默默流泪，眼圈都红了。

我真的很抱歉，往外走的时候吉鲁说，我送你回去吧，我车停的离这边不远，也就一个街区。

到了门口的时候才发现天上已经飘起了雨，阿扎尔这时已经把西装外套脱下来，搭在手臂上。就站在影院门口，挽起袖子，伸出一只手去试探雨的大小。表情阴晴不定。

其实淋雨也很好，吉鲁率先往前走了一步，站在雨里，我常常觉得很多发明，比如雨伞，割裂了我们和环境的某种联系，让我们好像生活在一个无菌的培养皿里一样，我有时候就喜…… 

他话没说完，因为他回头，发现阿扎尔已经慢慢的从背包里抽出了一把伞。

你是喜欢跟我一起打伞，阿扎尔问，还是，嗯，享受与自然的亲密无间？

揽着对方的腰同撑一把伞让吉鲁感觉很好，坐在车上他浮想联翩，众多不愿想起的记忆又出现在眼前，他用手指敲敲方向盘，把那些记忆又赶出脑海，侧头问副驾驶的阿扎尔，你室友今天不是在家里约会？

是啊，怎么了，阿扎尔问。

那我们现在回去，吉鲁敲一下表盘，大概是晚上九点半，会不会打扰什么。

不会，阿扎尔拍拍他的平胸，我那个舍友，说打牌应该只是打牌。再说，阿扎尔在心里想，连我都没上垒，穆勒怎么可能。

到家的时候，吉鲁坚持要把他送进门，结果是，他俩站在门口，听着半掩卧室里传出来的尴尬声响，面面相觑。

那声音是你的舍友吗，吉鲁率先轻声发问。

阿扎尔僵硬的点点头。

另外一个低声嗯嗯的，吉鲁说，我确定是胡梅尔斯。

他俩又把门关上了。

你走吧，阿扎尔蹲在门口，应该过不了多久就好了，我一会儿再进去。

吉鲁看着他有点恻隐，俯下身摸了摸他的头，建议道，不然你跟我回去，我还有客卧。

阿扎尔张了张嘴刚想说话，他手机就响了起来，抱歉的看了一眼吉鲁期待的表情，他还是接了电话。刚刚接通，索尔根中气十足的声音就从另一边传来——宝贝好骚啊，今晚去干什么了，我给你打电话都不接，一会儿我们……

你今晚还有约啊，吉鲁说，那不然我就不打扰了。

靠，阿扎尔独自蹲在门口，恨不得往穆勒窗户上扔块石头。

这种感觉的顶峰出现在十分钟以后：只见胡梅尔斯一脸傻笑的打开门，衣衫不整脖子上还有可疑的印子，看到阿扎尔还好奇的看了两眼，似乎想说这个街区治安这么不好吗。

阿扎尔目送他的银白色玛莎拉蒂离开，拿出钥匙开了门进屋，看他舍友正坐在屋里床上傻笑。你们不是打牌吗，他说，打了什么鬼牌。

我们本来是打算打牌的，穆勒诚恳的解释，但是他比预期早来了十分钟，我以为是你回来了呢，就去开门了。

那有什么影响吗，阿扎尔说。

问题是，那时我还没来得及穿上裤子呢，穆勒说，就这一件卫衣。

你呢，最后穆勒问，你不是内裤都换了吗。

阿扎尔砰的一声关上了门。

五分钟以后他被穆勒尖叫着拍了门。

又怎么了，他打开门。

拉拉拉姆来过了，穆勒说，激动的把褶子都挤出来了，我以为他不来了呢，但是他来了，然后又走了，还给我留了个条——他不是有我们钥匙吗。

真惨，阿扎尔说，那你们的现场被至少三个人听过了。

还没等穆勒反应过来，他又把门在穆勒脸前啪的一下关上了。


	3. Chapter 3

Round 4

自从知道他们在约会一对舍友以后，胡梅尔斯和隔壁负责法国市场的吉鲁很快建立了某种革命友谊。  
朋友么，当然要互相帮助，胡梅尔斯快乐的想着——自从开始和穆勒定期约会以后，他的幸福感就与日俱增，比如今天吉鲁看起来不太开心，也许就需要他的帮助呢。  
所以怎么了，中午在公司门口的小咖啡厅吃饭的时候，胡梅尔斯就问。  
没什么，吉鲁说。  
是工作上的事情吗？对方摇摇头。  
那是约会的事情吗，看对方没有否认，只是低头吃饭，胡梅尔斯就继续说了下去，发生什么了？  
我觉得对方可能不太认真，吉鲁说，该怎么说好呢，大概就是，除了跟我联系以外，他似乎还有一些其他更加亲密的对象。  
是个老手啊，胡梅尔斯啧啧称奇，看不出来啊，不过没关系，兄弟，你还可以……   
问题是，吉鲁打断他，我发现我对他有点想法，生理上的。  
哦，这次胡梅尔斯确实有点为难了，不过他想了想，又说，既然对方同时还在约你，说明他对你也不是没有意思么，如果他私生活比较……放荡不羁，或许你可以问问他愿不愿意和你继续。  
你想说发生性接触吗，法国人淡定的把德国人跳过的词汇接上，顺便咽下最后一口汤，拍拍手站了起来。  
也许吧，我会考虑的，谢谢你。回去的路上吉鲁说，他看起来非常平静，很难看出真实想法。

那天晚上，当穆勒哼着走调的歌准备去约会的时候，看到他的舍友还坐在沙发上发呆，他过去摸了摸他的头，还没问为什么，就听到胡梅尔斯在敲门了，往外一看，今天又换了一辆黑色的保时捷。  
他走了以后阿扎尔泄气般的靠在了沙发上，好一会儿，他都迷迷糊糊的要睡着了，忽然手机亮了起来，打开一看，是吉鲁的短信，问他今晚要不要见一面。  
后面还附着地址，阿扎尔点开一看，是个酒吧。

那天约会的氛围很好，吃完饭后胡梅尔斯顺势把穆勒带回了自己家，开车等红绿灯的时候，他想起了白天的事情，就顺口问了穆勒一句，你舍友生活是不是挺放纵的。  
是的啊，穆勒说，有的时候还很过分。  
胡梅尔斯手一顿，不知道是该庆幸自己的建议果然没错，还是惋惜这对姻缘没有像自己的一样顺利，就听到穆勒继续说了下去——有的时候还会把袜子扔在沙发上。  
不是那种放纵，胡梅尔斯说，我说的是，放纵欲望。  
哦，穆勒恍然大悟，说有的啊，是这样的，我跟你说，他在冰箱里冻了整整一袋汉堡肉。  
刚想反驳说不是这种，不过胡梅尔斯想了想，大概是自己的男朋友关注点不比常人，又心地纯洁，再问下去也没什么意思，不如趁早忘了这桩事。  
不过穆勒说开了，就开始叽叽喳喳地停不下来了，他又说，托马斯，不过我觉得这个不能怪艾登。  
啊，胡梅尔斯一边开车，一边盘算着进了家怎么把人骗进卧室里去，自然也听的三心二意。  
艾登之前有一任男朋友，两三年前吧，穆勒说，给了他很大的心理阴影，我也不知道具体发生了什么吧，但总之他就不太愿意和Alpha特别亲密的接触了，所以我总觉得，也许吃东西是一种补偿什么的，现在压力这么大，你总要允许自己在某些时候放纵一下吧。  
两三年前？胡梅尔斯问了一句，隐隐约约地意识到自己好像做错了什么事。但是眼见的，他家就到了。胡梅尔斯停好车，心虚地想，明天和吉鲁聊聊，看看他是不是弄错了，应该也来得及吧。

他答应了，晶亮的绿色眼睛里甚至闪耀着一丝雀跃，吉鲁想，他果然想要的只有这个，不知道为什么，他觉得有点难过。  
吉鲁沉默的递给他一杯酒，对方说的口干舌燥，看也没看就拿起来喝了一口，然后呛的咳嗽了半天。  
奥利维尔，你干嘛喝度数这么高的酒，咳嗽的眼圈发红，不过在间隙的时候，他还是忍不住开口说了一句，然后又低下头一阵咳嗽。  
我可以吗，等他咳嗽止住，吉鲁站起来，把手伸到他身前。  
一只手紧紧的握了过来，对于成年男人还显得挺小的，捏起来有点肉乎乎的。  
他们跌跌撞撞的走进了旁边的宾馆。  
我可以吗，洗完澡出来，吉鲁看到对方已经趴在床上等他了，浑身上下只有一件白衬衣，他明白这是一个明确的邀请，不过鉴于他接下来要做的事情，他还是又礼貌地问了一遍。  
你当然可以。  
准备好了？为了确定，他又问了一句。  
当然，对方听起来都有点迷茫和不耐烦了。  
吉鲁点了点头，就直接跨上了床，跪在对方的双腿间，用膝盖分开了他因为紧张而闭合的腿，在结实的腿尽头，是线条非常圆润的臀部，吉鲁好好审视了一眼，就直接分开他的臀部，一步到位的顶了进去。  
他感觉身下的身体一下子绷紧了。没有惊叫，甚至没有任何声音，但是同样的，也没有任何反应和欢愉的表示，他的背弓起来，手紧紧的攥着单子，头直接扎进了被子里，内壁也一阵收紧，让吉鲁在刺激之余也不太好受。吉鲁皱起了眉，这个姿势往往只有一个解释，疼痛。  
他没再动，只是轻轻伸手摸摸对方的后背，问了一句还好吗。  
还好，过了两三秒Omega才颤颤巍巍地开口，听起来却一点也不像还好，又间隔了一会儿，他才说，你弄疼我了。听起来有点胆怯，还有点讨好的意思，不知为何，这让吉鲁更加烦躁了。  
如果不舒服你就直说，吉鲁通常不会这么说话，但烦躁，和莫名升起的某种怀疑让他不经思索的开口了，我马上出来，好不好。  
还没等对方的不要出口，他就离开了Omega的身体。  
这次是真的一声无法抑制的惊叫，虽然下面还挺立着，吉鲁也顾不上了，就直接过去把人翻了起来，把他护在脸前的两只手拿开，问，你怎么了，难道还是个雏儿吗？  
怎么可能，Omega喘了几口气，就是最近两年没怎么做过。  
你让我缓缓，他说，或者你们法国人都不做前戏的吗？  
对不起，吉鲁喃喃地说，他意识到对方的反应不像做伪，我肯定理解错了一些事情。  
怎么了？Omega说，好奇的看着他，甚至还笑了笑，在他怀里翻了个身，说，今天不想的话也没关系，来日方长呢。  
我，吉鲁不知道该怎么开口，说出他说约一次，就是约一次的意思。  
别太沮丧，Omega说，低头看了看他的小吉鲁，甚至还发出了一声夸张的喟叹，我本来想说我可以帮你用嘴解决的呢，但是现在看起来，用手行不行？  
你说这是，你两年里的第一次？吉鲁问。  
当然，对方看着他，似乎突然意识到了什么，表情渐渐的从好奇过度到了难以置信，接着猛的，收起了所有表情，他看上去几乎是冷冰冰的了。  
我明白了，Omega把手从他的身上移开，不好意思。  
这里可能是有点误会，吉鲁只能这样说。  
是啊，误会，Omega说。  
吉鲁发现，直到这一刻才知道他做错了什么，他不是在和一个随意的Omega做爱，尽管他试图强迫自己这么相信。他是在和艾登，他的艾登，一起探索他们之间的第一夜——他错的太离谱了。  
在那时候，他几乎以为他要失去艾登了。没想到比利时男孩低头想了想，表情又放缓了下来，像是做了什么决定一样，往后一靠，大字型的瘫倒在了床上。  
做吧，艾登说，不过这次有点前戏，或者润滑好不好。  
为什么，吉鲁问他。  
奥利维尔，比利时男孩卷着他的头发，漫不经心地说，你不知道我下了多大决心才又跟人出来上床的。如果这样就结束，是不是太可惜了。  
艾登，吉鲁欺身下来，把头埋在他颈间，我不喜欢这里的环境，跟我回家好不好。  
我想给你一点更好的体验，这话他没说出口；我想了解你的过去，想探索你的每一部分，想吞咽你的颤抖，想知道过去发生了什么，这些可以等到稍晚时候，当他们回到家再说；我爱你，在一个都市故事里还为时尚早。所以吉鲁做的只是紧紧的将身下的人拥抱。

Round N

N days之后。  
“我想知道怎么能瘦一点，”，捏了捏穆勒的胳膊，阿扎尔难得有点沮丧。  
“我还想知道怎么胖一点呢。”，穆勒对他翻了个白眼，“放心了，奥利维尔不会在接吻的时候抱不起来你的。”  
“也不一定要抱，”，阿扎尔说，“我还可以垫脚的，或者他多低点头。”  
“不会太丢人的，”，穆勒摸了摸他的头，“不就是结婚吗。不就是家长和三个弟弟一起从欧洲过来吗，不怕。”  
“行吧，”，阿扎尔说，“好像见托马斯家长的时候手都在抖的人不是你一样。”  
“他娘带的戒指太贵了，”，穆勒说，“那个宝石那么大，我是怕我一不小心给她摘下来。”  
“行吧。”，他们说着，各自在沙发上换了个姿势。  
过了一会儿，不知道是谁小声哼了一句，“一切都会好的。”，安眠曲的调子。  
两个人都笑了。

END

幸福的日子值得拥有引号。


End file.
